


Jour 9 - Un flingue sur la tempe

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Gun Violence, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Neuvième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Bientôt… Bientôt, tous tes amis ne seront plus que mes pantins. Et toi, tu assisteras à leur destruction, impuissant, incapable d’agir pour les sauver, tout comme moi tu ne m’as pas sauvé. Et une fois que je t’aurai brisé mentalement… »





	Jour 9 - Un flingue sur la tempe

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Comportement autodestructeur / Arme à feu ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

La luminosité de l’écran éclairait la pièce, se reflétant dans ses iris d’un rafraichissant vert menthe. Saeran ne comptait plus les heures s’étant écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il avait pu se reposer. Ses paupières ne restaient ouvertes que par automatisme, portées par une obscure détermination. Une haine sourde et profonde emplissait son être ; la seule chose qui lui permettait de lutter, de se débattre dans cet Enfer qu’était la vie.  
Sur les ordinateurs l’entourant, l’on pouvait voir diverses salles de discussion, toutes appartenant à cette infâme organisation ; la RFA – Rika’s Fundraising Association. Son but ? La détruire. L’amener au chaos. Annihiler ses membres, les uns après les autres, en prenant bien soin d’en faire souffrir un en particulier : cet insupportable rouquin au même visage que le sien. Le voir pleurer, hurler de désespoir, se noyer dans un océan de chagrin aussi important que celui auquel Saeran avait dû faire face… Il ne vivait plus que pour assister à cela. Ce sourire… Ce sourire enrageant que ce sosie arborait… Que ne donnerait-il pas pour l’arracher de ses propres mains. Ah, ce qu’il avait l’air de s’amuser ! Ne ressentait-il pas la moindre once de remords, lui qui était un jour parti sans prévenir, laissant son jumeau seul entre les griffes d’une mère abusive ? Pourtant, il lui avait promis qu’ils s’en sortiraient ensemble… Mais il avait fui. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure argentée ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait pleuré, suppliant le ciel de lui rendre son frère, murmurant son nom comme s’il espérait que cela le ferait réapparaître comme par magie.  
Et lui, pendant tout ce temps, il se la coulait douce, dans cette association, entouré de personnes les plus détestables les unes que les autres. Entre cet acteur égocentrique, cet odieux fils à papa, cet accro aux jeux vidéo énervant, et tous les autres… Non, vraiment, ils possédaient tous le don de le mettre hors de lui. Même si, bien entendu, le pire d’entre eux restaient Saeyoung, cet indigne frère qui avait laissé son ancienne vie au point d’en changer de nom, optant pour ‘Luciel’. Est-ce qu’il désirait tant que cela oublier Saeran ?  
Ce dernier avait commencé par s’emmurer dans la tristesse et l’incompréhension, avant de sentir ce début de rage brûler en lui, lorsqu’il avait été recueilli par son sauveur. Aujourd’hui, c’était cette haine incandescente qui dictait chacun de ses mouvements. Celle-ci semblait s’agrandir, encore et encore, depuis qu’il était parvenu à infiltrer cette application où les membres de la RFA discutaient entre eux. A chaque message de son jumeau, son cœur manquait d’exploser, en proie à une tension palpable. Comment… Comment pouvait-il vivre de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-il se réveiller avec le sourire, chaque matin ? Comment pouvait-il agir comme si rien ne s’était jamais produit ? L’observant en secret, Saeran ne cessait de ressasser ces questions au sein de son esprit torturé.  
Rien qu’en y repensant, le jeune hackeur sentit sa respiration commencer à s’affoler. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait plus violemment que d’ordinaire, et il commença même à haleter, comme s’il était en train de produire un effort considérable. La haine menaçait d’exploser, pareille à la vapeur d’une cocotte-minute laissée trop longtemps sous pression. La fatigue ne devait pas aider Saeran, qui se mit à serrer les poings, avant d’en propulser un contre l’un de ses écran affichant une photo de Saeyoung, dont l’image tressauta à l’impact.

« C’est ta faute si je suis comme ça, aujourd’hui. » susurra-t-il entre les dents.

Ses cernes rendaient son air encore plus sombre qu’il ne l’était déjà. La douleur ressentie au niveau de sa poitrine se faisait insupportable.  
Mourir. Il préférait mourir que de la ressentir. Sa vie n’était que ténèbres, et vengeance. Il s’empara du revolver posé non loin de lui, sur le bureau, se leva, et en pointa le canon en direction de l’écran. Sa main tremblait. Non, en vérité, son corps entier était en proie aux secousses.

« Bientôt… Bientôt, tous tes amis ne seront plus que mes pantins. Et toi, tu assisteras à leur destruction, impuissant, incapable d’agir pour les sauver, tout comme moi tu ne m’as pas sauvé. Et une fois que je t’aurai brisé mentalement… »

Il tira. L’écran explosa dans un arc électrique frôlant de près le hackeur qui ne bougea pas d’un poil. Quelques morceaux de verres avaient effleuré son bras, mais cela ne sembla pas l’affecter.  
Un sourire dément était apparu sur son visage, son regard ne reflétant que rage et désespoir. Il leva son arme, la posa tout contre sa tempe. Son index demeurait au niveau de la détente, menaçant d’en finir à tout moment.   
Des larmes roulaient le long de son visage, contrastant avec le rire remontant de ses cordes vocales, reflétant une dangereuse folie meurtrière. Il n’hésiterait jamais à aller au bout de sa revanche. Tant qu’il ne craquait pas avant, en tout cas. Son esprit instable virevoltait, autodestructeur, désirant rapidement briser cette douleur qui l’empêchait de se libérer des chaînes de ce passé qui continuait de le hanter, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.  
Puis, soudainement, il redevint calme. Son rire cessa de résonner dans la pièce, tandis qu’il reposa l’arme près de son clavier. Il dût prendre plusieurs inspirations afin de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur meurtri. Il se rassit, lentement, le visage dorénavant impassible. Les seules traces restantes de sa crise étaient l’ordinateur explosé, ainsi que l’humidité présente au niveau de ses pommettes.  
Saeran frotta ses yeux fatigués, et poussa un soupir épuisé. Il avait grandement besoin de repos. Sinon, il finirait sûrement par commettre un acte irréparable. Sans éteindre les écrans présents dans la salle, il rapprocha son fauteuil du lit se situant à seulement un petit mètre, et se faufila dans les couvertures de celui-ci, ne prenant nullement la peine de se déshabiller. De toute façon, il n’allait dormir que le temps de quelques heures, afin de se reposer un minimum. Il ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla, optant pour une position fœtale réconfortante.

« Je te tuerai, Saeyoung. Et une fois que ce sera fait, je pourrai enfin me supprimer en paix. »


End file.
